It has always been you
by Rushi no Ryuu
Summary: Another RavenxElsword oneshot. It's fluffy and RFxRS. I can't really think of a summary for this one, but it's cute. Reviews please!


Another ElswordxRaven! Yay!

I don't own Elsword T_T

It was a sunny evening when Raven heard somebody knocking on his door.

He opened – and his heartbeat quickened.

Out there stood Elsword, his beloved little Elsword, the boy he'd fallen for already months ago.

He collected his thoughts and greeted the redhead.

"Hi, Els."

"Hi, Raven. And I though I'd told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry... So, what brings you here?"

"I have to ask you something. Or rather, I need your advice. Your advice on something really important."

The black-haired assumed it would probably be about some kind of new sword or improving his fighting techniques.

"Kay, come in."

He led the little one into his kitchen and offered him something to drink, but Elsword refused. He seemed to be nervous and Raven started to wonder whether he would need his advice on something... _private. _

He sat at the table beside the redhead and asked him:

"So, what do you wanna ask me?"

"Well... it's about... love, kinda."

The swordmaster's cheeks turned pink when the words left his mouth.

Raven looked at him, shocked. His little, cute, dorky Els was in love with someone else? That couldn't be. This couldn't be true. Please, don't let it be true. The thought of the redhead being with someone else made him incredibly sad and very angry at the same time.

He snapped out of his trance and tried to stay calm.

"Okay... what exactly do you mean?"

"I-I'm … you know... I like somebody."

That was it. It would probably be one of the girls, or somebody from the village. Raven would have to get used to that thought...

"Who is it?"

"Um... I don't really wanna tell you..."

Raven swallowed. This couldn't mean anything good. Raven started zoning out again, but he took a deep breath and decided he should at least be able to help the red-haired fighter.

"I understand that... So... what do you want to know?"

"I-I want t-to... confess..."

"I see..."

"But I don't really know how..."

"Okay... You know, it's helpful for me to know who it is... would you mind? I won't tell."

"Ugh... Okay. It's Aisha."

Raven felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, but he held them back. This was no good time to cry.

Although he was incredibly jealous of Aisha, he wanted Elsword to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

"Thought so."

"Eeh?"

"You know, it's kinda obvious you like her. You're talking a lot to her, you're around her all the time... it doesn't take a genius mind to guess that."

"Really...?"

The redhead scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"So, do you have any advice for me?"

"Let's see... I would take her out to a date. Something romantic, a walk by the river, a dinner, a movie, something like that."

"I've thought about that, but she would ask why..."

"That's the point, don't make it look like a date. Just take her out. And then, when you are alone..."

The redhead's face grew as red as a cherry.

Raven blushed too as he realized what Elsword thought he was up to.

"N-No! I don't mean that..."

He saw relief on the swordmaster's face.

"Just... sit beside her."

Raven's voice wavered as he pictured himself in his mind together with the swordmaster.

"I-I would put my arm around her..."

He was getting quieter and quieter by the second, he sounded weak and had to struggle with the urge to break out in tears.

"Raven...?"

The red-haired's voice was surreal, quiet, like a dream. It sounded so far away.

"Are you alright...? You look like you're about to cry..."

He half saw, half felt the small boy carefully scoot closer to him until their noses were only inches apart. He collected his energy for one last sentence.

"And then... I would just do this-"

He felt the first salty drop roll down his cheek as he cupped the redhead's face in his hands, gently pulling his face towards him and pressing a small, short kiss on the swordmaster's soft lips.

The redhead let out a small surprised squeak, he stumbled backwards and almost fell over.

The shocked expression on his face was enough for raven. He couldn't take it anymore.

He rose himself from his seat, silently praying his black strands of hair would cover up his teary eyes.

His pace quickened as he made his way out of the room, but he stopped mid-motion as he heard a quiet, yet clear whisper from below.

"Raven... does this mean you like me...?"

His eyes widened. The swordmaster didn't sound particularly angry, but he didn't know what to label the expression leaking from the sentence either.

He shyly looked away and nodded, so slightly it was hard to notice.

But Elsword had noticed it. The black-haired felt his whole body tense up and his cheeks heat up when thin arms were wrapped around his torso and small fists clutched into his shirt.

He looked down to see a mop of messy, red hair buried in his chest, but the next second, Elsword looked up to him, wearing the most adorable expression he'd ever seen.

He looked... happy. There were tears forming in the redhead's face as well, but a wide smile overtook his face and he looked more blissful than Raven had ever seen him.

He heard the swordmaster whisper a few shy words at him and at that moment, he completely broke out in sobs.

"Ya know... I was lying about earlier. Never been in love with Aisha."

He felt his tears flow and his lips melt as the little boy raised himself on his toes, wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and pulled him in a warm kiss, his words echoing through the black-haired's mind.

"_It has always been you, stupid..."_

What can I say?

~(OwO)~


End file.
